


Chikan

by Fujiwara_no_Seimei



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Chikan, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujiwara_no_Seimei/pseuds/Fujiwara_no_Seimei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where most people see a threat, Abe Takaya sees an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chikan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rengineering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rengineering/gifts).



He was easy enough to find again.

This was clearly his commute home. He always got on at nine-thirty at the Urawa station. Didn’t look like the men you pictured who did this sort of thing. He wasn’t super attractive or even that fit, but he wasn’t a fat, balding, mouth breathing skeeze like he’d be led to believe. Just an average salary man. Middle aged and suited.

So Abe wouldn’t have even noticed him, let alone kept such close tabs on him, if he hadn’t seen it happen.

Two weeks ago Abe had been on this train to go meet his father somewhere, and he saw the man, who looked otherwise completely inconspicuous, sidle up behind a teenager and grab his ass. This kid had spunk, though, and whipped around, glaring daggers at the man before running off to the other end of the car.

Abe had been initially shocked. Had never seen that kind of thing in person, and was glad to see that the kid he’d grabbed would probably not be traumatized or anything. Where the real problem came in, was where Abe was a closeted gay seventeen year old with a mind for seeing and exploiting opportunities and a yearning for a good fuck that consumed every moment of his life that was not filled with school, baseball, or Mihashi Ren.

And so Abe had taken that image home with him, put himself in the place of the boy who’d gotten groped, and played it out in his mind. How would he react? How could he use this to his advantage? What could he get out of it?

The fantasies that ensued left him a little more strung out than usual for practice, which was to say hardly at all, but Abe felt like he’d discovered some gold mine of masturbation material, which was to say, his imagination. He’d never borrow magazines again. They were child’s play at this point.

Abe had gotten on to observe the man twice since then. Didn’t catch him making any contact, but did see him make his way to the vicinity of one highschooler at least each time. He was just too slow.

Tonight, the man did not seem to have his eye on anything. Everything was perfect. Abe had played out every possible way this could go. Points he could use to talk his way out of it, and even escape routes if things got dangerous. So he stood up.

Abe made his way toward the man where he was standing near the door. He needed to move him, because that was too conspicuous a place. He had only two stops before the man usually got off, so he’d have to at least become visible before then. Abe walked slowly as he passed behind the man, grabbing on to the poles and straps as he walked, as if he had particularly poor balance. The train jerked conveniently, and Abe tripped against him.

Abe's side made contact with the man’s backside, and he immediately turned around to help Abe up, ask him if he was okay. Abe put on his best smile, thanked him, and kept their eyes locked for a beat too long, a beat that he hoped would communicate his interest. As Abe moved to make his way to the corner of the car, he thought he heard a little groan escape the back of the mans throat, and he knew he’d done it. Step one was complete, and he was now willing bait.

Abe did not look back as he assumed his place in his inconspicuous corner, and the few seconds it took for the man to follow him seemed like an eternity. But it didn’t take long at all-- Abe felt a body press far too close to his backside, and so Abe responded in kind by pushing his ass back just a little, giving the man some encouragement.

The noise it wrangled out to the man’s throat shouldn't have been as much of a turn on as it was, really.

Now that he had permission, the man took his time. Abe felt a hand on his hip, stroking up and down his side in small movements, before drifting down and around the curve of Abe’s ass. The touch wasn’t light but it wasn’t particularly firm, and it was driving Abe absolutely insane. He pushed himself back again, trying to get himself more firmly in the man’s grip. And he was happy to oblige, chuckling a little, as he wrapped his hand around Abe’s cheek and give it a nice, hearty squeeze.  
The only noise that came out of Abe was a tiny gasp, but that was only because he was employing massive self-restraint. The man let his fingers drift down, tracing Abe’s crease through his pants, teasing the space between his thighs.

Abe wanted more of this. He wanted more of this thrill, being fondled on a train full of people. People who didn’t know, or if they did know, pretended not to. He wasn’t sure which was hotter.

Abe pushed his ass back when the man’s hands crept around his hips to his front, pressing rear end ass against the man’s very apparent boner, pushing embarrassingly against the front of his pants. He wiggled his hips a little, stifling the sigh that almost got out of him from the sheer hotness of feeling a cock against his ass. On a train.

The man made a quick, firm grab at Abe’s package, and a noise slipped out. His face was hot, his hands sweating, he couldn’t keep quiet anymore, if it kept up like this.

It was time for phase two.

Abe turned around, startling the man. “Excuse me, sir,” he said, watching panic rise in the man’s eyes. “Do you know if there is a restroom at the next station? It’s embarrassing to ask, but,” he said with his best "naive student" act in place, “but it’s awful urgent.”  
The man shook his head. “I...I’m sure there’s one but I don’t use this stop, so I’m not sure where...”  
“Oh,” Abe said, setting aside perfect characterization for the injection of a little more intent. “I see. Well, I think I know where one is after all, thank you.”

It was the smile that did it. It was coy and devilish, and it was the leash by which Abe dragged the man out of the train after him.

Of course Abe knew where the restroom was. He knew where all the restrooms were, all the exits and all the vending machines, and he knew which bathroom would be the least occupied at this time of night. The man stayed at least three meters behind him during the chase, but Abe knew he was there, even without looking back once.

He found the bathroom completely empty -- this one, for some reason, had Japanese style basins instead of western toilets in the stalls, which meant less traffic, and more _room._  
He slipped into the last stall, leaving the door unlocked behind him. He had only a few seconds to be appalled by the idea of doing anything other than peeing in one of these things before the man came in behind him.

“Well, this is a nice surprise,” the man said, locking the door and then looking Abe up and down.  
“Tell me about it,” Abe said.  
“How old are you, sweetheart,” he asked, wasting no time grabbing his dick, giving it a much-needed rearrangement.  
“How old do you want me to be?” Abe asked, grinning and swatting the man’s hand away so he could grab the stranger’s dick himself.  
“Ooh, ohh,” he said, “you could be fifteen or sixteen,” he said.  
“Mmm,” Abe said, working at the belt of the man’s trousers, “that could work. Just started high school, then. I’m awfully overwhelmed with my new school, and all the stress...” Abe had a hard time believing he could possibly look fifteen, what with being a towering, well-muscled seventeen year old taking college entrance exams. But he was fine with the man’s fantasy, if he wanted it that way. If it got him fucked.

“That’s good,” the man said, almost purring as Abe reached his hand into the man’s pants, “that’s good, I like that.” Abe pumped the man’s dick a few times, getting a feel for it, feeling it harden with little jerks in his hand.

“Good,” Abe said. “You’ll like this even more.”  
Abe undid his own pants and pulled them down to his knees, freeing his cock from his briefs like they’d needed to be for far too long, and kneeled in front of the guy. Abe looked up and started sucking his own fingers before asking “Well, have you got something more interesting I can put in my mouth?”

Abe worried for a second that they guy was going to come just from that, but luckily he recovered enough to pull his underwear down and shove his cock in Abe’s face.

Abe immediately knew that he liked it. He steadied himself with one hand on the man’s hip while he teased open his asshole with the spit-soaked fingers of the other. The man’s cock was thick and hot, and thankfully tasted clean. It felt healthy and huge between his lips, and he sucked teasingly, moving his tongue along the bottom, and moaning around it when he finally wrangled his second finger inside of himself.

“Oh, you are a naughty boy, aren’t you?” The man said, thrusting his hips into Abe’s face a little. “Oh, yeah,” he said. “So dirty, do you suck a lot of stranger’s cocks?”  
Abe let the man’s dick slide out of his mouth, satisfied that he’d worked himself open sufficiently. “Yeah,” he said. “A few times,” he lied.  
Abe gave the man's cockhead one last, poignant suck before he stood up and pulled a condom and a tiny disposable packet of lube from his pocket.  
“You know how to use these, right?” Abe said, grinning.

The man just balked. He dick jerked again, and that was nice, Abe thought.   
“Really?” he said, taking the paraphernalia. Abe snapped open the tab of the lube while the man put the condom on himself. He worked a little of it on his fingers and spread it around inside himself before dribbling the rest on the man’s now-sheathed dick.

Abe turned around.

“Oh, what did I do to deserve this little birthday present?” the man said, aiming the head of his dick on Abe’s anus.  
“Mmm,” Abe groaned. “Right place at the right time, man,” he answered, enjoying the feeling of being teasingly poked with hot, slippery cock.  
The man shoved himself in and Abe groaned. Yes. _This_ was what he was waiting for. This was it. He moved in and out slowly, showing surprising restraint, clearly thinking of his victim’s (was Abe really a victim any more? Probably not.) comfort and he inched in.

But comfort and restraint were not on Abe’s list of turn ons.

“It feels really big,” Abe said, back arching. “It feels way bigger than... than the last guy...”  
“Mmmf,” the man grunted, giving a solid shove.  
“Your dick is really big, mister. It feels so good in my ass.”  
“Oh, yes,” the man grunted, sliding in and out with force and rhythm now. “Oh I like you, you’re so naughty.”  
“Mmm, oh-” Abe moaned. “Oh yes, yes...yeah, it feels so good and big and hot...”  
It was getting intense. The man’s body was slapping against Abe’s ass now, echoing in the empty bathroom.  
The man’s grunts were growing loud, feverish. Abe wanted more. Wanted to be pounded. Wanted to get fucked.  
“Oh, oh... do it hard. Do it really ha -- !”  
And the man obeyed, bending his knees and driving his cock deep into Abe’s ass hard, over and over, deeper and deeper. Abe had to brace himself in earnest to keep from getting his face slammed into the wall in front of him. It was so rough and good. So hot, so amazing, Abe cried out, sparing one hand to grab his own dick.  
“Oh fuck, fuck, I’m going to come, boy. I’m going to come in your ass -- ”  
“Yes, yes,” Abe hissed, close to orgasm. “Yes, fuck me, come on, come in me -- ”  
Suddenly the man grew rigid, and slammed into Abe harder than ever. Abe’s balance was thrown off, and he found himself pressed against the wall now as the man rode of his orgasm with sharp, deliberate thrusts. The whole thing was so incredibly hot, and Abe didn’t know why getting slammed against a dirty bathroom wall was hot, but he came, jerking himself off, come splattering all over the wall and his bunched up pants around his ankles.

Abe was dizzy. It was amazing. It was amazing, and hot, and the guy had agreed to use a condom and he wasn’t going to be killed. They took some time in silence to wipe themselves up, and _out_ and it was only the tiniest sense of shame that kept Abe from turning around to see the man off.

“You leave first,” Abe said, facing the wall as he refastened his pants.  
The man hesitated, then patted Abe on the back. “I don’t know who you are, boy, but you’re a good fuck and a good sport. You’ve made my day for a while.”  
“Whatever,” Abe said, suddenly just wanting the man to get the hell out so he could go home and take a shower. A long shower.

Abe waited a few minutes after the man left to even exit the stall. It all seemed like a dream. A dream that had gone too perfectly. That he should feel more ashamed about, but just couldn’t. It was all good.

Until he stepped out of the stall.

“What,” Abe said, glaring the golden-haired pitcher cowering in the corner by the sink. He couldn’t even manage to finish the thought.  
“I...I...saw...Abe...train...and...man...” he started, and Abe knew this was going to be particularly difficult to endure. Why the hell was Mihashi here? Of all the places...  
“And I...worried...Abe...man...” he said, finally scrubbing his face and starting to cry. "F...followed..." he said. "S...sorry..."  
Abe couldn’t blame him, though, as this was probably a terrible thing to experience. Still.

He sighed.

“Mihashi, everything is fine. I’m sorry you had to hear that. I’ve never done it before and I probably won’t do it again.”

“But...you...said...in there...the last... guy...”  
“I lied, Mihashi. This was the first time. I said that stuff to turn him on.”  
“C....could have...! Gotten...hurt!”

Abe sighed again. This was bizarre, and weird, and he was explaining why he had public sex to his best friend. He moved to put his hand on Mihashi’s shoulder, then pulled back at the last minute, feeling too dirty to touch him. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“G...going to...university! With... with me! So you...you can’t...if you!”  
It was hard to understand through the tears, but he got the jist. Mihashi wasn’t scared. He was _mad._

“I’m sorry,” Abe repeated, and dirtiness be damned, he put his hands on Mihashi’s shoulders, hoping to calm him. “I’m sorry. I got excited by the idea of being touched on a train. It got out of hand. I wasn’t thinking about how I could get hurt and then wouldn’t be able to go to university with you. So calm down. I won’t do it again. I promise. I’ll stay safe, okay?”

Mihashi sniffled, and looked up at Abe, as if trying to discern the truthfulness of his pledge.

His glare said that Abe had made promises before. And he’d broken them. And he needed to do something about it.

“If Abe needs...to do that...” he said. “W...with me. D...do it... I’ll do it. So...he can...be...s...s...safe.”

Abe balked.

“Mihashi. Are you... _offering_ to...touch me on a train and have sex with me in public places?”

Mihashi turned beet red, almost passing out and falling to the floor. Would have, if Abe didn’t catch him.

Oh yes. He liked that idea.

“Thanks, Mihashi,” he said. “For wanting to keep me safe.”

Abe wondered what kind of doom was in store for him to counteract how excellently today had gone. But he didn’t care. Slung an arm around his pitcher and limped out of the bathroom leaning on him.

He couldn’t have planned it better himself.

**Author's Note:**

> So I went a little crazy with the prompt, which was simply one of these kids getting groped on a train. I hope my creative liberties please rather than deter you!


End file.
